Tarde na Praia
by Sy.P
Summary: Slash content! acho que não chega a NC17, mas, em todo o caso, cuidado u.u ONESHOTJack x Ralph uma tarde na praia e algumas experiências sumário horrível, eu sei u.uPS: perdoem a paragrafação, mas eu NÂO SEI mexer nisso xP


**"Tarde na Praia"**

**Autor:** Sy.P

**Gênero:** yaoi, lemon

**Shipper:** Jack x Ralph

**Aviso: **não curte o gênero, não lê. Personagens não me pertencem!

* * *

**" Andaram juntos, dois mundos de experiências e sentimentos, incapazes de se comunicar. **

** Se eu pelo menos pegasse um porco!**

** Vou voltar e continuar a fazer o abrigo. **

**Entreolharam-se, desconcertados, com amor e ódio. Toda a quente água salgada da 'piscina', os gritos, os risos e as esguichadas de água foram apenas suficientes para uni-los novamente." 1**

Jack ia na frente, sem pressa, imaginando o quão bom seria um banho agora. Parou ao notar que Ralph não o acompanhava.

O que foi? – virou-se para trás.

O loiro continuou a encará-lo.

Ralph?

Uh? – o loiro se deu conta do que fazia e, corado, baixou a cabeça. Fitava os próprios pés na areia branca em silêncio.

O ruivo voltou-se para o lugar onde o garoto se encontrava parado e tocou-lhe o ombro.

O que foi? Você tá bem? – disse colocando as costas da mão na testa do loiro.

Ah é... Eu tô. Pare... Pare com isso. – estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha mas resolveu deixar isso de lado.

Vamos logo pra piscina. Simon já deve estar lá...

Claro... Simon. – a voz beirava a irritação.

Ralph? O que tem o Simon?

É sempre o Simon.

Do que você tá falando?

Nada... – disse arrependido- Esquece ele. Não tem nada com ele. Deixa ele pra lá . – terminou e ficou quieto.

Continuava a encarar o chão. Jack ergueu-lhe o queixo fazendo-o encará-lo. Ficaram a se observar por algum tempo. O caçador acariciou de leve a bochecha corada do garoto com o polegar.

Vamos pra piscina... Vamos Ralph, a água deve estar ótima...

Ralph não respondeu e com um suspiro inclinou um pouco a cabeça na direção do carinho que não havia parado. O ruivo sorriu para si mesmo e num súbito movimento, baixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios do loiro em um beijo cálido.

Ralph, a princípio surpreso, permaneceu imóvel. Mesmo assim, Jack não desistiu e manteve os lábios colados aos do loiro.

Ralph ia se acostumando a idéia aos poucos e fechando os olhos cedeu ao beijo, a língua do ruivo invadindo sua boca acariciando-o de uma forma nova, mas deliciosa.

Jack rodeou-lhe a cintura com um braço magro enquanto que a outra mão continuava no rosto do garoto.

O ruivo desceu a mão desocupada pelo corpo do loiro e a encontrar um dos mamilos acariciou-o ouvindo Ralph gemer baixinho.

A mão que estava na cintura desceu mais um pouco e logo estava a apertar as nádegas do garoto loiro.

Ralph gemeu mais forte e um pouco assustado com as sensações estranhas empurrou Jack, caindo sentado na areia da praia, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

O ruivo passava os dedos pelos lábios e fitou o loiro na areia.

Ralph arfava tentando respirar e apertando a areia entre as mãos pequenas tentando se controlar.

O ruivo, tomado do desejo, ajoelhou-se na areia, a frente do loiro e tomando-o nos braços, novamente beijou-lhe os lábios com voracidade.

Ralph tentou empurrá-lo mas o caçador o segurava com firmeza impedindo-o de se soltar.

Aos poucos o loiro foi novamente se rendendo as carícias e Jack puxou-o para mais perto de si.

Mãos tímidas subiram para a nuca do ruivo, enlaçando-o o pescoço e dedos se afundaram na massa de cabelos ruivos, puxando-os levemente.

Jack gemeu e voltou a cariciar-lhe o corpo fazendo o loiro prender a respiração, enquanto deitavam-se na areia branca.

Tocou-lhe os mamilos primeiro com os dedos, acariciando, torcendo-os e puxando de leve.

Logo os dedos foram substituídos por lábios famintos e o loiro mordia o lábio sentindo um calor estranho em seu baixo ventre, querendo gemer sem saber o por quê.

Enquanto saboreava os mamilos do loirinho, as mãos do caçador foram descendo pelo corpo esguio e prenderam-se as laterais do corpo do garoto, acariciando-o de leve com os dedos.

Ralph tentou se conter, gemeu sufocado. O corpo pálido, suado contraindo-se em pequenos espasmos.

Jack podia sentir o membro desperto do loiro pressionar sua barriga.

Percebendo que o garoto não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, baixou-lhe a cueca e sem pudor algum tomou-lhe a ereção nos lábios, sugando-a forte.

Ralph pulou e quase parou de respirar tamanho o choque que a ação lhe causara.

Virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro na areia morna da praia gemendo baixo e ininterrupto enquanto que, com as mãos, empurrava a cabeça de Jack mais para baixo.

Sem mais agüentar, deixou-se ser levado por uma sensação de torpor e alívio gemendo baixinho.

O ruivo engoliu um pouco do sêmen e o resto colheu nos dedos.

Ralph, largado na areia da praia, ainda estava a flutuar em algum lugar distante.

Uma sensação estranha e o loiro tentou se afastar dos dedos a acariciarem sua intimidade.

Jack circundava de leve a região com o dedo melado.

Lembrou-se de quando estava em casa. De como pegava com freqüência os primos "brincando" em sua cama. De como, as vezes, se juntava a eles.

Sem mais esperar, penetrou o dedo na entrada virgem do loiro.

Ralph choramingou tentando se afastar e Jack segurou-o no lugar sussurrando em seu ouvido um "tudo bem", um "logo passa" e um "você vai gostar...".

A sensação estranha logo foi substituída pela sensação de anestesia.

Jack mexia o dedo delicadamente no interior do loiro, logo adicionou mais um, preparando-o para a real penetração enquanto distribuía beijinhos pelo pescoço.

Ralph sentia-se estranhamente relaxado e respirava tranqüilo quando foi tomado de um prazer súbito e gemeu alto empurrando-se sem pudor contra os dedos do caçador.

O ruivo sorriu ante a reação do loiro e continuou a acaricia-lo e beijá-lo enquanto sentia o membro do garoto ganhar corpo novamente.

Jack continuou a prepara-lo até que ouviu o loiro gemer seu nome.

O controle evaporou-se e tirando os dedos do interior do garoto, baixou a própria cueca e, ajeitando-se entre as pernas do loiro, empurrou-se para frente, penetrando-o devagar.

Ralph tentou afastar-se novamente. Sentia dor.

Tá tudo bem. – gemeu o ruivo, baixinho, em seu ouvido. – Logo, logo passa, você vai ver... E aí... Você vai gostar... E muito. – arfava sentindo-se ser esmagado pelo canal apertado.

Ralph choramingava e apertava a areia entre os dedos.

Jack parou. Sentia-se completamente enterrado no corpo menor.

Esperando até que o loiro se acostumasse à invasão, beijava-lhe os lábios docemente.

Fitou-o longamente e secou-lhe as pequenas lágrimas que ainda escapavam dos olhos azuis, molhando as bochechas coradas.

Tudo bem... – sussurrou. – Tudo bem... Não chore mais.

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça e suspirou.

O caçador moveu-se levemente e Ralph, fechando os olhos, gemeu baixinho.Jack moveu-se novamente. O loiro gemeu outra vez. Começou a mover-se devagar aumentando o ritmo das estocadas à medida em que o loiro gemia mais e mais.

Tá gostando, né? – gemeu entre dentes. Um sorriso safado brincando nos lábios finos.

Ralph não respondeu e puxou o ruivo para um beijo que pudesse conter seus gemidos enquanto apertava levemente as nádegas macias do caçador.

Jack segurava o quadril do loiro com uma das mãos enquanto que a outra deslizou por entre os corpos suados e os dedos finos fecharam-se ao redor da ereção negligenciada do líder dos garotos, masturbando-o no desenfreado ritmo em que o estocava.

Ralph já não ligava mais para o que acontecia e apenas sentia toda a eletricidade do ato correndo por seu corpo esguio.

Abraçando Jack pelo pescoço, continuaram a se beijar ardentemente.

Chegaram a um ponto em que não era mais possível continuar e abandonaram-se as sensações, gemendo profundamente em meio ao beijo, sentindo o líquido resultante de seus orgasmos escorrer por entre os corpos, melando-os.

Largados na praia, dois garotos nus, um ao lado do outro, tentavam recuperar o fôlego enquanto, entregues a uma preguiça gostosa, sentiam o sol da tarde a aquece-los.

Ambos permaneciam em silêncio, não querendo acabar o momento.

Jack pegou a mão de Ralph na sua e o loiro fitou-o feliz.

O ruivo virou-se e apoiando a cabeça no peito do loirinho suspirou.

Você... Não vai contar pra ninguém, né?

O loiro balançou a cabeça.

Acho que não... Eles não entenderiam...

É.

Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo. O sol começava a se pôr quando, envolvidos pelos gritos vindos da "piscina", resolveram se refrescar e se divertir um pouco.

Levantaram-se e depois de limparem-se, vestiram-se.

Andaram de mãos dadas e soltaram-se apenas quando já conseguiam identificar os garotos na água.

Olharam-se sorrindo, guardando um segredo precioso.

Os olhos de cada um refletindo um sentimento forte, mas que nasceu cedo demais, que trouxe consigo conseqüências demais para dois garotos de apenas doze anos.

"**Simon, que eles esperavam encontrar ali, não estava na "piscina". 2**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**1,2 trechos retirados do livro "Lord of the Flies" – O Senhor das Moscas de William Golding, Editora Nova Fronteira, página 61. **

**N/A: **Idéia dessas que aparecem no meio de uma aula de português por causa de um gancho muuuuito bom.

Sy.P


End file.
